1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making and using an auxiliary torso top outer garment to be worn by women wearing revealing bathing suits, primarily bikinis.
2. Prior Art
Women that are fashionable and desirous of tanning much of their bodies when lying on the beach or poolside often wear bikini bathing suits to minimize tan lines on their backs, necks and elsewhere. This usually presents no problem when sitting or lying still on a towel or chaise lounge or the like. However, when bikini-clad women actively move about, playing volleyball, swimming, playing with and/or attending to children, where they may need to bend at the waist and/or crawl on the sand, fashionable bikini tops pose risks of the breasts dislodging from the bikini top or being overly exposed.
Currently, the available possible solution to this problem is to buy and wear a sports bra or triathlon styled top where the shoulder straps merge into a one piece central leg forming a “Y” shaped back member by which unwanted tan lines would be made on the back of a woman wearing same. Other sports bras have shoulder straps connected to a wide torso band at the back, which would be unwanted by a woman wearing a bikini top. Not only do sports bras cover too much of the torso, but the fabric is much thicker than bathing suit material and they are more binding and uncomfortable to wear. Also, to put on a sports bra over a bikini top while on the beach or at poolside presents some difficulties in properly positioning of the sports bra and the underlying bikini top.
Accordingly, this invention seeks to overcome the above problems by making and using a cover up in the form of an auxiliary torso top outer garment which is readily donned and doffed without the normal motions of the bikini top wearer in attempting to also put on a sports bra over the bikini top being worn. Women using the torso top outer garment of this invention will normally preset adjustable straps of the novel torso top outer garment in the privacy of their own home or hotel room, for example, over their bikini tops so that the auxiliary torso top outer garment can be preset and ready to be put on, much like a bolero or short jacket with a simple front closure, such as an open ended zipper.
Another feature of the method of making and using the auxiliary torso top outer garment of this invention is that it provides the wearer with comfort and support so that it may be worn comfortably for extended periods of time if necessary without detracting from the ability to obtain a tan over most of the back of the wearer and which looks more stylish than sports bras and can withstand repeated washings, wetting and drying substantially like a swimsuit.